


The Beach Makes Everything Better

by Jbfrank01



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Quarantine, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbfrank01/pseuds/Jbfrank01
Summary: Peter was done with Corona Virus. When the lockdown first came into effect in New York his dads decided it was time to go out west which is how they ended up at their home in Malibu. Tony claimed the weather was nicer and there was more space so they wouldn’t get in each other’s way, but everyone knew it was because Tony really couldn’t leave and it was the most spacious house. Peter had agreed especially since the weather was nice but it's been 5 weeks and the numbers still weren’t going down, Peter also had classes and still no one knew who he really was until they did?Like 2 curse words so don't read if you don't want that
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The Beach Makes Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while just got around to posting it, hope you like it!

Peter liked doing classes outside by the pool, it was never too warm and the umbrella blocked any glare. People questioned at first why he was outside always responding it’s nicer out here. Peter made sure he took up a majority of the screen, since the only other person who did their classes outside was Flash and would brag about being by his pool. Little do they know Peter sat in front of a larger one which had the ocean behind it. Peter was careful about making sure to use headphones and always told his dads when class was starting. This was a great system until Peter was fed up and Steve was called away for a mission. It had been a week and Peter got more and more sick of it everyday despite it not being that bad, which he admitted daily.

“Daaaddddd, when will this be all over! I know it's great, I can go surfing and facetime with Ned and MJ but still I miss home” Peter exclaimed as he came down for breakfast before class started.

“Ah good morning Pete, I slept fine. How about you? Maybe say hello to our new addition?” Tony responded looking up from his Stark Pad.

“Papa!” Peter launched himself on to Steve. Peter usually called Steve Pops now but after a mission or time apart it was always Papa “You’re back! When did you get back? Hold on I have to go turn on my computer for class and then I’ll be back” Peter detached himself from Steve grabbed his laptop and raced to set it up. Peter was back within minutes.

“Ok go” Peter sat down starting to eat breakfast and listening to Steve. Before he knew it it was time for class. In his haste to set up his computer Peter didn’t realize he had turned on the video and everyone was able to see the background that was Tony and Steve Stark-Rogers house. The house had been deemed iconic after a photoshoot Tony coerced Steve into. When Peter’s classmates first began signing on they had thought it was just a backdrop that Peter had up until class started but when they saw Peter’s infamous dog run by and the trees moving with the wind they didn’t know what to think. Those who had signed on already were talking among themselves, everyone giving an update on what they were doing until they heard a very distinct voice getting louder over the microphone.

“Papa! I can be just on time, it's video classes!” Peter exclaimed as Steve marched him over to the computer.

“Petey I know but the sooner you go to classes the sooner I can shower” Steve chuckled as he tried to grab Peter. Peter had climbed onto Steve at some point and was now climbing his dad so he didn’t have to go to class. 

“Eeeewww” Peter exclaimed “you haven’t showered yet?” Peter laughed as he continued to climb.

“No, I just got in a bit before you woke up, I wanted to be down stairs when you came down” The class was thoroughly confused now “I got home made a cup of coffee for dad, took Dodger out on a walk and then made breakfast” Captain America came into the screen’s view with a Peter climbing on top of him. No one knew what to make of this.

“Dad, what the heck aren’t you tired?” Peter responded, climbing onto Steve’s shoulders.

“Eh I’ll take a nap later. Ok mister Stark-Rogers I believe this is your stop” Steve stopped allowing Peter to get down “I do accept tips” Steve added smiling down. Peter rolled his eyes giving Steve a giant hug before running to his computer. Peter was busy calling over Dodger as he turned on the computer that he didn’t realize his video and mic were already turned on. Everyone in the class just stared at their screens, quite a few mouths ajar. The first one to say anything was Flash.

“What the fuck Penis” Peter looked down at his screen realizing what he had done and started screaming for his dads

“Pops, Dad I messed up, I messed up big time” Peter yelled making sure he put on mute this time. “I was really excited to see Pops and I was hungry that I didn’t finish setting up for class leaving my camera and mic on, everyone heard!” Peter finally breathed.

“Its ok bud here let me talk to the class” Tony replied smiling softly. Peter turned the mic back on and let Tony sit down “Hey kids, as you know you signed an NDA at the beginning of the year so if any of this is released trust me we will find you and end any chance of you having a good life. Thank you for your discretion. Peter won’t be in class today, thanks” Tony hit the leave button. “How about we go get Morgan and go to the beach?” 

“Sounds good to me” Steve replied laughing and shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments welcomed


End file.
